


Bitter with a Sweet Aftertaste

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: "Because every ship needs a coffee shop AU", ALSO I JUST REALIZED I HAVEN'T EVEN MENTIONED THE NAME RAVEN IN THIS ONCE, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I've been in the mood for writing the past few days, M/M, More short drabbles ay, Most of it's self indulgent though, they said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new barista's been staring at Add again. It's creepy but done by a good looking guy, it's slightly more tolerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter with a Sweet Aftertaste

Add's been going to this cafe since spring, a year ago. And he was hoping the new barista wouldn't ruin his patronage for the shop.

He's been staring his way for half an hour already. Add pretended not to notice behind his laptop, continuing on with his research and thesis as usual. He sipped on the coffee the dark haired man made. Annoyingly, he was extremely good at his job despite the creepy tendencies to stare. Perfectly bitter with a sweet aftertaste. It wasn't his usual but the first time he tasted it, he decided it was his new favorite. Even if he preferred his coffee sweet.

He snuck another look once more and accidentally met eyes with the man. Quickly looking back down towards his laptop, he covered his face, unaware if it was because of embarrassment or just to hide himself from the man's gaze.

One of the usual baristas, Helen, walked up to the table beside him to hand a customer's order. She turned and smiled at him kindly, patting his head. "Seems like our newbie's interested in you, huh, Add?"

The man in the ponytail looked up with a glare. "Complete understatement."

Helen chuckled and went back to her side of the counter, leaving the white haired man to sulk by himself. This is the fifth time he's been watched by the man in highlights this past week and a half. To think his schedule perfectly aligns with the man's shifts. Couldn't have been a coincidence since the first time he took sight of him was when he was just starting the shift and Add was leaving the shop for his late afternoon classes. The newbie must've caught sight of him and asked for a change or something.

'Just focus on the thesis. Just focus on the thesis. Just focus on the thesis.' Add chanted in his head over and over, rubbing his temple in a circular motion, eyes closed. When he opened them again though, he looked up and met the gaze of the barista once more and quickly ducked his head. 'Thesis. Yes. Of course.'

His fingers started tapping on the keys again, typing out sentences, although writing was the last thing on Add's mind.

'Why'd I do that?'

'Did I really just meet his eyes on purpose?'

'No way.'

He downed his coffee to stop the flood of questioning thoughts. Even the last few drops of it was perfect. It wasn't overly sweet with the undissolved sugar gathered at the bottom but fully consistent with the taste from start to finish.

Downing the drink was his mistake though as the similarly long haired man finally came over to his table, asking if he'd like a refill as always.

"Um.... Yeah. Thanks."

It always made Add nervous whenever the dark haired man came over. He was incredibly good looking, right side of his hair dyed red and the rest just his natural dark brown. He tied it in a ponytail similar to his although this guy pulled it off in a neater way. Then his eyes. Add would admittedly say they were the warmest he's ever seen. A soft, golden amber glow. It reminded him of the sun.

He smiled at Add's response, taking his mug back.

Scratch that. Nothing made the man look more homely and safe and just... _really_   warm in total than his smile. Add felt his heart skip a beat and immediately lowered his head, hiding behind his laptop's screen once more.

He's already figured out he maybe had a tiny crush on the new guy two days ago. The creepy staring kept him from acting on it though. And the fact they were both men.

When his new cup arrived, he finally decided.

'Maybe I can try this time.'

It's not like he was getting any researching done anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's me. I was wondering.
> 
> Ok bye. There's actually already a Barista!Raven and Customer!Add drabble on FF but it's not really the main theme so eh. Although I forgot the title (It's made by this amazing guy named Box Prince!) please go and read it if you ever find the drabble collection! 
> 
> I remember reading that one and just staring off into space and smiling really wide randomly in the middle of taking the exams the next day. idk


End file.
